magicienne dans l'époque féodale
by Lady-fic-mimi
Summary: Sakura est une puissante magicienne elle est née dans une puissante famille elle vit une vie normale comme toutes les petites filles malheureusement elle et ses protecteurs les cartes de clow tombe et dans Japon féodal la elle rencontre un démon inu.
1. résumé

Sakura Kinomoto est une puissante magicienne elle est née dans une puissante famille elle vit une vie normale comme toutes les petites filles malheureusement elle et ses protecteurs les cartes de clow tombe et dans Japon féodal la elle rencontre un démon inu.


	2. Chapter 2

dans un petit manoir une fillette de 13 ans couru dans un couloir de couleur blanche avec des moulures dort et d'argent elle arriva en bas du manoir où son grand frère Toya l'attender et deux domestiques

Toya : alors petit monstre

sakura : je ne suis pas un monstre

Toya : tu es sur avec le bruis que tu as fait j'en toute fortement

sakura : idiot

une des domestiques pris l'initiative des séparait en leur disant qu'il allait être en retard Sakura prit son cartable et partit en direction de son école. une fois partie les servantes ce Mis à leur tache ce soir étaient spéciales c'est le premier jour ou leur jeune maîtresse aller faire sa cérémonie. la famille Kinomoto est une puissante magicienne depuis l'aube des temps les filles et les garçons ont des pouvoirs petits comme grands,sakura et l'une d'elles puissante elle a hérité des cartes de clow qui a par tenait au premier magicien de la famille kino moto le plus puisant de tout il avait pré-die la naissance d'une petite si puissante que c'est carte la choisira comme nouvelle maîtresse cette fille sera dotée d'un destin dangereux mais qui sauvera de nombreuses vies. les magiciens peuvent vivaient aussi longtemps qu'il le velu et vivier au resté comme t'elle. il ses caches par mettre les humains en les protègent dans l'ombrageux magicien où magicienne vienne à l'âge de 13 ans passent par une cérémonie pour avoir le droit d'utiliser leur pouvoir sans demander la permission à leur chef de clamp. sakura va passer cette cérémonie elle qui a était entraîné à toutes sortes de combat épais sabre karaté et bien d'encore étaient prêtes pour ce jour temps attendu.

sakura (à je vais être en retard à causse de lui Tomoyo va m'attendre. ah Tomoyo la chance elle fait partie de la famille du coté maman mais na pas de pouvoir après toute maman n'en avait pas non plus mais elle a épousé papa je dois dire que les anciens non pas apprécier qu'une non magicienne leur histoire tellement romantique que maman et morte quand je n'avais que 3 ans je me souviens plus d'elle a par les photos de papa c'est Grace grâce à ça que je sais à quoi elle ressemble)

Tomoyo : Sakura

sakura :Tomoyo tu es là depuis quand

Tomoyo : oh ma chère petite-cousine j'ai tes appelait depuis plus de 5 minutes

sakura : je suis désolé

Tomoyo : tu étais partie ou

Sakura : hein

Tomoyo : tu étais dans lune alors à quoi tu pensais

Sakura : à maman

Tomoyo : oh

Sakura : aller tu viens

Tomoyo : oui au fait passe par la cérémonie ce soir

sakura : oui

Tomoyo : tu dois mettre quoi

sakura : et bien y a pas de tenue exigée (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aurai pas dû dire ça)

Tomoyo : Super tu vas pouvoir mettre une tenue que j'ai faite

sakura ; quoi (je le savais elle joué toujours à la poupe et c'est moi la poupe pauvre de moi)

Tomoyo : tu vas aimer

Sakura : si tu le dis

Tomoyo : ou et kéro

sakura : mince je les oubliais

Tomoyo : pauvre kéro

une fois arriver en cours kagome commença à être dans c'est panser et n'avait pas vu le professeur s'approcher d'elle il aller taper légèrement sa tête quand elle a publié la carte du bouclier la règle et cassé

professeur : hein

Sakura :(comment j'ai utilisé la carte sans mon sceptre) aih ça fait mal

professeur : oh désoler Sakura je n'ai pas pensé que je frapperai aussi fort

après les cours il était environ 15H00

sakura : Tomoyo je suis désolé mais je ne fais pas pouvoir aller chez toi prendre une tenue y a quelque chose que je dois aller dire quelque chose a koré

Tomoyo ; Tinkiete par je serait chez toi à 19H00 avec les costumes

sakura : quoi

Tomoyo : bas oui je vais les amener à tout a leur

sakura : ok sakura partit aussi vite quelle le peut chez elle sur le chemin elle rencontra son frère

Toya : alors petit monstre

sakura : pas le temps et je ne suis pas un monstre sakura

partie comme une flèche

Toya ; qu'est qui lui prend tout d'un coup

sakura arriva enfin à la demeure et elle nu par le temps de salut les personnes dans l'entrée elle monte aussi vite que c'est jambe lui permettra pour arriver dans sa chambre ou koré une petite peluche jaune à aile j'aune aussi manger un gâteau

koré : Sakura tu ma oublié

Sakura : je suis désolé mais koré s'est importante

koré : de quoi s'agit-il

sakura : je me suis servie de la carte bouclier en classe quand le prof a voulu me donnait une petite frappe

koré : tu as utilisé le sceptre devant tout le monde

sakura ; non j'en ai pas eu besoin je les fais sans

koré : oh et bien mon petit sakura tu peux à mon avis tu peut te servir de tes pouvoirs sens le sceptre

sakura : vraiment

koré : oui

sakura : super

koré (c'est pouvoir devienne de plus en plus fort)

sakura était dans chambre sur son lit elle avait un mauvais présentement à propos de tout ça quelque chose allait se passer un peut plus tard Tomoyo et arriver avec c'est tonne de costume

sakura : euh tu en as pris combien

Tomoyo : 20 les plus jolies

sakura : oh

Tomoyo : aller essaye les tous

après que Sakura a essayé les 20 costumes Tomoyo était hésitant entre deux costumes le premier un costume blanc et vert avec des touches jaunes c'était son costume de fée puis l'autre une robe blanche avec de la dentel rose à la fin un collier un tissu avec une étoile jaune une chaussette courte et une longue et des chaussures blanches avec une étoile

sakura : je pense que celle avec les étoiles et bien

Tomoyo : moi aussi au fait

sakura : oui

Tomoyo : tu ne peux pas avoir quelque chose qui peut garder tes affaires avec toi tout le temps

sakura : non

koré : mais elle a une carte ou tu écries tout ce que tu veux et deviens réelle

Tomoyo : vraiment

sakura : et bien oui

Tomoyo : tu peux me le passer

koré : oui sakura fait le sens le sceptre

sakura : d'acores

une lueur brillante et un livre tombèrent sur sa tête après sa Tomoyo s'est mis a dessiné aussi vite quelle peut

koré : wow tû va vite

Tomoyo : je reproduis ce que j'ai déjà fait

koré : même des kimonos

Tomoyo : Oui sakura et joli dedans

il était enfin 00H00 quand la cérémonie a commencé koré était dans sa vraie forme un lion ailé avec une armure et surtout très grand après tout le bla-bla des anciens sakura ce mis au milieu et commença à invoquer sa magie quand une ombre et a par eux

koré : clow reed

tous : quoi mais comment

clow reed : bonjour Sakura voila ta mission cherchée Yue et sauvent les tous

sakuras : de quoi

tous un coup une lumière entoura Sakura et koré puis la lumière disparue peut après en laissant une pièce sans sakura et koré

Toya : ou et ma petite soeur

clow reed : ne tinkéte pas jeune homme ta soeur sera-ce débrouiller

après sa il disparut tout le monde était inquiet pour Sakura Toya était furieux il a demandé au Anciens à trouver Sakura mais ils ont répondu que si clow reed avait décidé ça ils ne peuvent rien n'y faire


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoyo était dans la chambre de sakura elle regarder les photos elle pleurait beaucoup sa cousine et meilleur mais avait disparu depuis 1 heure Toya était parti à sa recherche mais ne la trouver pas même avec c'est pouvoir il avait toujours le don de savoir si Sakura était bien ou mal mais là rien.

Tomoyo : sois en sécurité sakura

dans une forêt prés d'un ruisseaux kéro se réveilla avec sa petite maîtresse a coté d'elle il se demandait bien ce qu'il a pu se passer et les derniers événement de la soirée lui revient regarder un peu partout où il était mais ne reconnaît pas l'endroit a parce que l'odeur du vent sent pur pas de pollution.

Kéro : Sakura

sakura: Mmm

kéro : Sakura réveilles-toi

sakura : laisse-moi dormir encore un peut

kéro : Sakura debout

sakura : quoi

sakura regarda autour d'elle, elle resta choquée en se demandent pourquoi elle c'était endormi ici et c'était ou ici

sakura : où on est

kéro : je ne sais pas mais y a quelque chose qui a changé dans l'aire

sakura : quoi

kéro : y a pas de pollution ici

sakura : comment tu ses ça

kéro : mon odorat et plus n'affûte que le tien

sakura : on fit quoi

kéro : je pense qu'on devrait trouver un endroit ou passer le reste de la nuit voir demain matin

sakura : ou

kéro : d'après le ciel il ne va pas pleuvoir mais on est dû se mettre en hauteur

après avoir cherché un arbre à c'est grand pour y dormir il fallut plus d'une heure. le jour était levé depuis au mois un heur peut-être un quand sakura entendu du bruis elle ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était en bas de l'arbre elle peut voir une adolescente dans un kimono riche de plusieurs couches principalement de rose et de rouge. sakura l'observa un peu puis finalement lui parla

Sakura : bonjour

la femme sursauta et regarda dans l'arbre pour y voir une petite fille aux cheveux miel et oeil vert qui n'étaient pas communs elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux et cheveux de cette couleur

sakura : désoler de vous avoir fait peur je m'appelle Sakura

izayoi : je m'appelle Izayoi que fais-tu là-haut dû devrai descendre tu vas te faire mal

Sakura : oui

sakura sauta comme si de rien n'était la femme la regarda d'un n'aire de dire comment ton fait ça sent de casser une jambe en voyant de plus près Sakura vu le ventre rond

sakura : vous cette enceinte

izayoi : oui sakura : mais vous cette jeune

izayoi : je suis déjà de 17 ans ma soeur aînée a eu son premier à 15 ans

sakura : si tôt

izayoi : bien sûr

sakura : oh vous voulez être maman tôt alors

izayoi : non les personnes du peuple on leur premier enfant un peu plutôt que les nobles sakura : personne du peuple je suis ou

izayoi : prés de Édo

sakura : EDO (non pas possible me dite pas que je suis dans l'enceins japon j'ai mal au crâne comment ça a pus arriver)

kéro : on est mal

izayoi : qui a parlé

kéro : c'est moi

izayoi : mais quel genre de Yokai et tu

Kéro : Yokai je ne suis pas un Yokai

izayoi : vraiment

kéro: oui je suis le protecteur de sakura

izayoi : aih

sakura : quelque chose ne va pas

izayoi : si ça va le bébé à donnait un coup de pied

sakura la regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux elle lui demande si elle peut toucher izayoi dit oui sakura posa sa main et le bébé remua kéro voulue aussi

kéro: oh mais il n'est pas tout à fait humain

izayoi : oui il a moitié démon son père et d'un grand démon chien

sakura : vraiment

izayoi : oui

izayoi a appris doux venait Sakura elles vu choquer mais elle comprit que Sakura et koré ne savaient pas ou aller izayoi les pris à sa maison et dit que Sakura était sa nouvelle petite dame de compagnie tout le monde regardé dame izayoi de dégout sakura demanda pourquoi et elle lui répondu que personne n'apprécier quelle et pris et amant démon et avoir son chiot. Après qu'elle est montrée sa nouvelle chambre elle lui donna quelque kimono qu'elle avait gardé quand elle avait l'âge de sakura. Sakura avait passé la journée avec izayoi et celle-ci lui a appris un peu plus sur cette époque le soir venu Sakura retourna à sa chambre.

sakura : que va-t-on faire ensuite

kéro : on va s'en toute devoir resté quelque jour et puis aller à la recherche du yue

sakura : c'est le gardien de la lune

kéro : oui

sakura : tu ne sais pas où il passer

kéro : non après que clow reed a décidé de nous parler de ta naissance yue n'était pas d'acore sur le fait d'avoir un nouveau maitre

sakura : oh

kéro : mais ils ont une dispute et après je me souviens seulement de mettre réveiller à côté de ton berceau

sakura : bien alors yue et ici et clow veut que le trouve

kéro : il ne veut pas seulement ça sakura tu dois sauver cette ère

sakura : tu crois

kér : oui

sakura : et c'est quoi d'après toi

kéro : je ne sais pas encore

sakura : comment ou trouve Yue

kéro : je ne sais pas non plus

sakura : tu n'es rien

kéro : oui

sakura : dormons

kéro : oui on verra demain


	4. Chapter 4

deux moi avait passé Sakura était resté avec izayoi et elle aller bientôt à coucher bien que dans la nuit des ombres sont entrés dans palais et on prit izayoi. sakura a entendu les servantes ne parler que personne ne va y aller car après tout s'il peut se débarrasser de honyo qu'Izayoi portait. après mur réflexion on devrai-je dire quelque seconde sakuras était sur le dos de koré partie à la recherche d'Izayoi enfin arriver ou elle était retenu sakura se changea dans un vêtement plus pratique que son kimono vêtement vert avec un symbole du losange noir et de fausse petite aile de chauve-souris et un chapeau vert lui aussi une fois prête elle utilisa la carte du saut. sakura pondit au-dessus du mur atterri dans la cour et vu des solda elle entendit les cris d'Izayoi et se précipita dans la chambre où elle était.

sakura : Izayoi ça va

Izayoi : Sakura mais comment Sakura : pas le temps on devrait y aller

Izayoi : je ne peux pas le bébé arriver Sakura : maintenant

Izayoi : oui sakura : koré qu'est où je fais koré : et je ne sais pas moi

Izayoi : Sakura si je donne naissance je veux que tu prends l'enfant et tu l'amènes à toga sakura : tu vas venir

Izayoi : mais comment Sakura : koré ta forme koré se transforme en sa vraie formée Izayoi fils les gros yeux elle ne savait pas de sa vraie formée Sakura l'aida à monter sur le dos koré : Sakura je ne pour est pas te porté avec elle sakura : je fais utiliser la carte du vol

Izayoi : ah il faut se dépêcher Sakura je fais à coucher le sakura : on y va

sakura utilisa la carte du vol des petites ailes roses vu dans son dos ils ont remplacé les fausses ailes de chauve-souris qu'elle avait après sa ils sont sortie par la porte de derrière et partie en volent sens que personne ne les voit après qu'il était à une bonne distance il s'arrêta et Izayoi était dans la douleur.

Izayoi : Sakura il arrive la je crois que la tête et sorti Sakura : oh (non s'il te plaît)

Izayoi : il faut que tu regardes

Sakura : NANI

Izayoi : je suis désolé sakura : non ce n'est pas ta faute aller un deux Trois... OH y a une tête je fais quoi

Ne izayoi : rien juste quand il arrive ne prend le sakura : ok dégoûtant

Izayoi : dit pas sa après sa sera toi sakura : pas question Izayoi tu viens de me marquer a vie

de l'autre côté de la forêt un grand chien blanc avec les yeux rouges il était furieux il avait des flèches sur son dos et le sang coulé il allait arriver où Izayoi était retenu quand il entendit des pleurs de son jeune chiot il se détourna et prit la direction ou Sakura et Izayoi était arriver le bas il vit sa Izayoi et une petite fille tenant son chiot il grogna a la jeune fille puis koré ce Mis devant eux il ne lavait pas remarqué toute suite ce lion dort il grogna encore plus

Izayoi : toga non ce sont des amis m'ont aidé ne leur fait pas de mal le grand chien blanc pris sa forme humanoïde et arriva prés de sa compagne humaine

Izayoi : tu es blessé toga : ce n'est rien sakura remis le bébé à Izayoi

Izayoi : tu es blanc sakura : je veux plus du tout faire ça c'était horrible

Izayoi : désoler Sakura : il faut que je m'assisse toga : merci fille sakura : mon n'est Sakura enchanté toga il entendit le bruir de samouraï et de démon qui était après eux

Izayoi : que fait ton sakura : pas de panique j'en fais mon affaire

Izayoi ; vraiment sakura : la carte du brouillard pour à les faire se perdre koré : et la carte illusion aussi sakura : ta raison

Toga : il parle

Izayoi : surprennent mais Sakura et encore plus surprenante


End file.
